Concours de popularité et blah, blah, blah
by Shini5
Summary: Bienvenue à la grande émission présentée par môi, le géniallissime Ludo Verpey! Plus de détails pour les règles ds le 1° chap.!
1. Chapitre 1

Envoyez vite vos reviews pour me dire quels son vos personnages préférés, ce que vous voudriez qu'ils deviennent ou avec qui vous aimeriez qu'ils forment un couple . Tous les coups sont permis (ben voui, faut bien se marrer un peu .) 


	2. Chapitre2

C'eeeeest reparti mon kiki pour ce deuxièèèèème chapitre ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
  
  
Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs (si ces derniers voulaient bien aller se faire enregistrer au DEMMVD - Département des Espèces Magiques et Moldues en Voie de Disparition - .) , ici Ludo Verpey, en direct sur vos petits nécrans, pour faire le point avec vous sur les résultats de notre " Concours de popularité et blah, blah, blah . " avec ,pour votre plus grand plaisir, une interview des intéressés ! Un grand merci à tous les vacanciers Moldus qui se sont fait ch . euh, pardon, qui ont eu l'amabilité de nous les envoyer .)   
  
Il va de soi que les résultats sont encore provisoires : si vous, chers auditeurs, voulez exprimez votre approbation, votre mécontentement, nous poser des questions (quelle est la marque de gel de D. Malfoy ? A quel âge Harry a t-il cesser de sucer son pouce ?) ou tout simplement dire que vous adorez les lunettes de Dumbledore , que votre perso préféré est Norbert et que Cho Chang finira écrabouillée par Qui-Vous-Savez (Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! hemmm . pardon . ), n'hésitez pas un instant : envoyez vos messages à " Concours de popularité et blah, blah, blah . "  
  
Tout de suite, nous passons à notre catégorie du personnage le plus populaire ! -En première place, nous avons -quelle surprise !- Mr Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard ! Dites-moi, Severus, il apparaît que plusieurs auditrices Moldues sont littéralement folles de vous ! On dirait pas comme ça, mais votre look "nez crochu, cheveux gras" marche du tonnerre ! Quel est donc votre secret ?  
  
Rogue : Humph .  
  
LV : oh, bien sûr je comprend qu'il vous est difficile de le révéler : il est certainement le résultat d'innombrables années d'exercice, mais .  
  
Ron : NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ? ? Rogue, en tête du classement ? Ce . cette ordure, ce .  
  
Harry & Hermione : Ron, enfin calme toi !  
  
LV : Eh bien ! On dirait que Mr Weasley a une remarque à faire ! Alors, Mr Weasley ? Quelle est votre opinion à propos de tout ceci ?  
  
Ron (tout fier) : hem . et bien, je .  
  
SV : VOUS ETES JALOUX, OUI !  
  
Ron : jaloux ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! Moi ? De vous ? Hahahahaha ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
SV (vexé) : Ces jeunes filles ont tout simplement reconnu en moi cette partie douce et sensible, qui .  
  
R : Douce ? Sensible ? Je vois pas en quoi le fait de crier à longueur de journée et d'avoir pour seul compagnon un chaudron rouillé constitue un être doux .  
  
SV : CA SUFFIT ! 75 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! ! ! ! JE VAIS VOUS EN DONNER, MOI, DE LA SENSIBILITE !  
  
(bruits de raclements de chaises et de course-poursuite)  
  
LV : hem . et bien en attendant que Mr Rogue réussisse à étriper Mr Weasley, je vous propose de jeter un coup d'?il à la suite du classement, quel suspense !  
  
A la deuxième place, nous avons donc .MR HARRY POTTER ET MR DRAGO MALFOY EX- AEQUO ! Messieurs, quelque chose à dire ?  
  
DM : Merci, merci, je m'aimeuh ! ! ! Vive moi ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier mon père, sans qui .  
  
HP : Malfoy, je te signale que NOUS sommes EX-AEQUO ! D'ailleurs, je me demande qui peut être assez stupide pour voter pour toi ! Ce concours est truqué ! ! ! ! ! AVOUE, MALFOY, COMBIEN TON PERE A T'IL PAYE ?  
  
DM : ah non ! Ah non, c'est pas vrai ! ! ! J'ai pas triché cette fois, et père n'a rien eu à débourser !  
  
HP (se calmant) : Tu rigoles ? Mais alors, comment ?  
  
DM (songeur) : .sais pas . peut-être que les Moldus sont encore plus cons qu'on le dit .  
  
HG : Malfoy, LA FERME ! ! ! !  
  
DM : Et alors, Potter ? Tu t'attendais peut-être à être premier ? Oh ! Le pôôôôôvre petit héros que les vilains méchants ont battu ! Gnârk, gnârk . le Mal finit bien par payer, après tout !  
  
HP : malfoy, je sais que je vais me répéter, et j'ai horreur de ça, mais : LA FERME !  
  
LV : .(soupir) . très bien, je vous remerc .  
  
Dm : Regardez ça, Le Survivant est en train de piquer sa crise de jalousie ! ! ! Vas-y, Potter, chiale un bon coup, je suis sûûûûr que les Sang-de-Bourbe vont adooooorer ça ! ! Fais l'intéress .  
  
Hp : Et toi, Malfoy, qu'est ce que ces filles peuvent bien aimer chez toi à part ton fric ? Ton teint de mort-vivant ? Tes cheveux noyés sous une tonne de gel ? Ton froncement de nez dédaigneux ?  
  
DM tiens, tu as remarqué ça ? J'en suis très fier, ça m'a mis du temps pour le mettre au point. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à moi, Potter !  
  
HP : Argh ! ! ! !  
  
LV : MERCIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! hum . ensuite . à la 3° place, Sirius Black, et à la 4°, Rémus Lupin ! ! ! Malheureusement chers auditeurs (ou plutôt chères auditrices .), messieurs Black et Lupin étaient dans l'indisponibilité de nous rejoindre ce soir : Mr Lupin car, je vous le rappelle, c'est ce soir nuit de pleine lune, et Mr black a promis de venir nous rejoindre une fois prochaine, et "embrasse en attendant très fort ses admiratrices".  
  
  
  
Tout de suite, nous passons à la suite de notre show :   
  
LES COUPLES ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Tout d'abord : ex-aequo, les couples Ron / Hermione et Harry / Hermione Mr Potter, un commentaire ?  
  
HP : Combien de fois faudra t'il le répéter : je ne suis PAS AMOUREUX D'HERMIONE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
LV : Et quant au couple formé par vos 2 amis ?  
  
HP : Ca les regarde, demandez leur !  
  
LV : Mais . Il semble que Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ne soient plus là ! ! !  
  
DM : hinhin . comme c'est surprenant ! Le rat de bibliothèque et le pouilleux . Même pas capables d'assumer leur sentiments ! ! !  
  
LV : Et bien, justement Mr Malfoy, vous êtes en deuxième place, en couple avec Miss Ginny Weasley !  
  
DM (s'étanglant) : AVEC QUIIIIIIIIII ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? c'est bien ce que je pensais, ces Moldus sont tarés !  
  
LV : Vraiment ? Et en quoi ceci vous semble t'il impossible ? Et certaines auditrices peuvent elles espérer qqc de vous ? ? ?  
  
DM : Aucune chance . Je ne laisse jamais mes émotions prendre le dessus . parfois les hormones, mais ça c'est autre chose . hinhin ! ! ! Quant aux Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'elles espèrent, mais ça ne risquera pas d'arriver ! ! ! Beûrk !  
  
LV : hum . et bien merci ! Ex-Aequo avec ce couple vient .HEIN ? ? ? Sirius / Rémus ? Gloups. je crois qu'il est finalement préférable qu'aucun des 2 n'ait pu venir . Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à réanimer Mr Potter, s'il vous plaît ? Comment, chères auditrices ? Du bouche-à-bouche ? Euh . Que quelqu'un évacue Mr potter s'il vous plaît ! Merci !nous allons pouvoir poursuivre !  
  
Ah ! on me signale que l'émission a pris du retard ! Plus d'interviews donc pour ce soir ! A la 3° place, Harry / Ginny, suivit à la 4° place ex-aequo de Harry / Malfoy , Harry /Rogue (bande de pervers ! ! ! Heureusement que l'un a eu une crise cardiaque et que l'autre est parti .) et Malfoy / Ginny ! !  
  
Voilàààààà, c'est tout pour ce soir ! Ne ratez pas notre prochaine émission, où nous parlerons de vos souhaits concernant le futur de nos héros,et, bien sûr, un nouveau classement ! Envoyez vite tout plein de reviews ! C'était Ludo Verpey, à vous les studios ! 


	3. note de l'auteur

Bah alors ! Ca vous inspire si peu que ça ? y va me falloir plus de review que ça pour que je puisse continuer ! Note : l'émission se transforme en « ask » : vous pouvez donc demander -tout ce qui vous passe par la tête (et donc surtout des débilités .) 


	4. renote !

Salut à tous ! Désolée, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre : je suis vraiment débordée ces temps-ci . En revanche, j'aimerais vous demander votre avis sur cette fic, des idées (très important, ça ! ) et, bien sûr, des encouragements ! ^_^  
  
J'attends vos reviews . Bisous !  
  
Shini. 


End file.
